Always Loved ( Memories Memórias) Amor
by WhiteLily16
Summary: 31st October 1981. Jily Angst POV Lily


Mais outra história de Jily. Esta é muito triste. Juro que quase chorei a escrevê-la. Deixem reviews.

 **Respondendo aos reviews de "Just you", fanfic Hinny:**

 **lazsayuri: Obrigada querido/a! Continue a deixar mais reviews!**

Algumas histórias começam e acabam com o "felizes para sempre".

Fiquem sabendo que esta expressão não existe. Sempre soubemos que não viveríamos para sempre.

Acordei naquela manhã sentindo-me algo sombria. O sol bateu-me na face e eu abri lentamente os olhos. Olhei para o lado e vi o meu marido (ó esta palavra! _MARIDO!)_ respirando profundamente, obviamente adormecido.

10 anos de conhecimento, 1 ano de namoro, 3 anos casados. Apenas o pensamento me deixava com um sorriso nos lábios. Encostei-me ao seu ombro. Como sempre, senti-me protegida.

Os olhos de James abriram-se e eu pude perder-me naquela piscina avelã e dourada. Ele sorriu para mim, deliciado. Sussurrou, roucamente:

"-Bom dia."- Sorri de volta.

Ele costuma dizer que me ver de manhã torna o seu dia mais brilhante e muitíssimo melhor (não compreendo como ver-me despenteada e com olheiras vai melhorar o dia de alguém, mas não discuto).

Passei a minha mão pelos seus cabelos indomáveis e ri suavemente. Ele beijou-me. E então…

"-Mamãeee! Papaiii!"

Levantei-me da cama. O meu filho estava à porta, andando debilmente e com um sorriso apenas com quatro dentes.

\- Harry, o que fazes aqui tão cedo? Era para estares a dormir! -James repreendeu, divertido, esfregando os olhos.

Peguei-o ao colo e ele balbuciou:

-Foomew…

Voltei a rir.

O dia passou demasiado depressa. O Harry voltou a andar na sua vassoura e voltou a colidir com o sofá. E depois aquilo aconteceu. Gostava tanto que o dia durasse mais que 24 horas!

Tinha acabado de lavar a loiça e olhei para o relógio. Passava bastante tempo da hora de dormir de Harry. Abri a porta da sala e vi James fazendo alguns feitiços básicos para diverter o Harry.

-Amor, vamos deitar o Harry?- Olhei para o rosto sorridente do nosso filho, que se virara para mi ao ver-me entrar.

-Sim, claro, querida.

Não o vimos aproximar.

James esticou-se no sofá e largou a varinha, após entregar-me Harry. Houve um estrondo.

Apertei Harry contra mim. James correu, reparei que não trazia a varinha.

-Lily, pega o Harry e corre! É ele! Eu atraso-o!

-James, não… Por favor, não… Eu vou contigo!- sussurrei desesperada, Eu não estava pronta para perdê-lo.

-Corre, por favor!

\- Ma..aass… Jamie…

Ele beijou-me. A paixão, o amor que ele sentia por mim dominou aquele momento.

-Eu amo-te tanto.- Ele sussurrou.

-Eu também te amo tanto!- E corri escada acima.

No entanto, não foi a distância que bloqueou a gargalhada aterradora que se fez ouvir e o reflexo da luz verde. As lágrimas saltaram-me dos olhos imediatamente. Comecei a soluçar. O meu mundo era o mundo dele! Eu não podia viver sem ele, não podia nem queria. Entrei no quarto e barriquei a entrada.

Memórias assaltaram-me naqueles míseros segundos.

 _Um James de doze anos saía do expresso de Hogwarts, procurando por uma certa cabeça vermelha._

 _-Evans! São os teus pais?- perguntou quando percebeu uma senhora loira de olhos acastanhados e de sorriso doce e um homem de cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis, também ele de rosto gentil. Uma rapariga de cabelo loiro, pescoço alto e de ar contrariado permanecia ao lado dos Evans. James presumiu que era a irmã de Lily._

 _-Sim, Potter. O que queres?_

 _James avançou e apertou a mão do Sr. e Sra. Evans._

 _-Olá, eu sou James Potter. E um dia hei-de casar-me com a sua filha._

Era verdade e os anos que passou com ele foram os melhores que alguma vez iria ter.

 _Uma rapariga do terceiro ano estava sentada perto do lago com as suas amigas. Ela viu os Marotos sentados numa árvores adianta. E, então, James Potter avançou e parou perto dela._

 _Lily! Eu queria perguntar-te uma coisa._

 _Podes perguntar._

 _Eu queria saber se querias ir comigo no próximo fim de semana de Hogsmeade._

 _Ela franziu as sobrancelhas._

 _Não, mas obrigada pelo convite._

 _Ela decidiu ser educada, pois James não era seu amigo mas dava-se razoalvelmente bem com ele. Ela nunca viu a expressão ferida de James._

Quem me dera ter aceitado aquele convite.

 _Encostada à parede, ela chorava. De repente, sentiu um braço rodear-lhe os ombros. Virou a cara e viu sem mais nem menos James Potter. A sua expressão traduzia preocupação pura._

 _-O que se passa, Lils?_

 _\- Foi o Martin… E-ee-le a-aca-b-b-ouu co-oo-mig-oo…_

 _E aos soluços, ela explicou a situação. Não sabia porque confiava nele._

 _-Lils, olha para mim. Se ele não consegue ver como és incrível, então não vale a pena._

 _No dia seguinte, Martin foi encontrado num armário de vassouras com a pele azul e cabelo rosa, com rãs no lugar das mãos. E Lily sabia que tinha sido James e, pela primeira vez, não ficou chateada por ele ter amaldiçoado alguém._

Eu amava aquele sentido de humor que ele tinha. Ele era irresponsável e algo imaturo. Mas era todos os seus defeitos que o tornavam tão especial.

 _Ela odiava quando o sentido de humor dele se virava contra o seu melhor amigo. Ela sempre defendeu Sev, mas foi a defendê-lo que ela ficou magoada. No entanto, ela não culpou James pelo fim da sua amizade. Já há muito tempo que esta amizade estava instável e ela sabia que não reconhecia que Severus, não, Snape começava os duelos também._

 _Ele começaram a conversar como colegas, mais tarde como amigos. Era fácil falar e rir com ele e ela não podia deixar de comparar as conversas dos dois, tão leves e prolongadas, com as que tinha com Snape._

Ia doer tanto não ouvir a sua risada ou ver o brilho malicioso dos seus olhos.

 _O primeiro jogo da temporada de Quidditch era um clássico: Gryffindor x Slytherin. Ela assistia James e Sirius, ou Snuffles como lhe gostava de chamar para provocar, ao lado das suas amigas e Remus e Peter._

 _Gryffindor estava a ganhar por 420 a 20. James marcara a maioria dos pontos. Ela aplaudia e gritava como uma louca e James sorria-lhe docemente. E depois aconteceu. Uma maldição atingiu-o no peito no momento em que o Seeker Gryffindor, Mara Jones, capturava a snitch. Ele caiu da vassoura._

 _Ela olhou de onde a maldição havia sido lançada. Viu um espaço vazio entre os apoiantes Slytherins e jurou baixo, enquanto corria para o campo._

 _-James, estás bem?_

 _-Ganhámos?- perguntou o meu idiota favorito._

 _-Sim, ganhámos.- sorri para ele._

Divertia-me sempre com a sua obcessão por Quidditch.

 _Era o final do sexto ano e Lily Evans estava a descer os degraus do dormitório feminino, pronta para uma viagem de comboio._

 _Ia prestes a sair pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, quando James pediu para ela esperar._

 _Ele estava nervoso, via-se à distância. Aproximou-se mais dela e segurou-lhe a mão._

 _-Ouve, Lily, eu gosto muito de ti. Mesmo muito. E, apesar de sermos amigos agora, eu queria perguntar-te mais uma vez. Vais sair comigo?_

 _-Sim- disse ela. Não houve hesitação._

Eu adorava que as mãos dele percorressem o meu corpo. Era como eletricidade.

 _O primeiro encontro ocorreu durante as férias de verão numa pastelaria muggle perto da sua casa._

 _Foi tão perfeito porque ambos estavam descontraídos, apenas sendo eles próprios._

 _E quando o primeiro beijo ocorreu foi como se ela levitasse e estivesse num diferente universo. Quando ele se separou dela, riram baixinho com olhos a brilhar de felicidade._

Os beijos dele transpareciam todos os sentimentos do mundo e eram imperfeitos, mas era por isso que eu queria mais.

 _Na graduação, houve o pedido de casamento. Foi tão belo e tão simples._

 _Sirius tinha chegado ao centro do Salão e havia dito:_

 _-Bom, meus amigos, eu queria passer a palavra aqui ao meu amigo Prongs, que se tornou num lamechas._

 _E James começou:_

 _-Lily, eu amo-te tanto. Tu és tão linda, tão gentil, amiga, inteligente. Adoro o teu temperamento ardente, a dificuldade com que transpareces os teus verdadeiros sentimentos. Adoro a tua risada, o teu olhar, os teus lábios, enfim, tudo. Eu não te mereço, mas se me deres uma oportunidade de passer o ressto da minha vida contigo fá-lo-ei. Por isso, meu amor, a pergunta que te fazer é muito simples. Aceitas casar comigo?_

 _-SIM!_

 _E dois meses e meio depois, ela atravessava a igreja com confiança porque sabia que ele a amava e morreria por ela, tal como ela morreria por ele. Era o amor em bruto, em diamante. Inquebrável._

Das vezes que discutimos, resolvemos tudo. Afinal fazia parte da nossa personalidade discutir, mas éramos uma ótima equipa.

 _-James, estou grávida._

 _-Oh meu merlin! Eu amo-te tanto Lily!- e beijando a barriga ainda lisa, disse- O Papai já te ama muito, sim bebé?_

As memórias passavam cada vez mais rápido. Voldemort aproximava-se.

 _Uma grávida Lily entrou na cozinha, onde estava o caos total. O gato flutuava pela cozinha, havia farinha e ovos e açúcar por todo o lado._

 _-James, o que estás a fazer?_

 _-Estou a cozinhar, amor.- disse ele inocentemente._

E sabia o que tinha de fazer. Olhei para o meu filho, não o poderia ver crescer. Era a cópia de carbono do pai, com exceção dos olhos.

James…

Voldemort explodiu a porta que eu havia bloqueado. Implorei pela vida do meu filho. E quando vi a luz verde, fechei os olhos em paz.

James…

Sempre soubemos que não viveríamos para sempre. Mas o nosso amor viveria.


End file.
